


Just a Kiss

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: cute things happen at odd times.





	Just a Kiss

“Hey, Y/N,” you heard his voice coming from the hallway as you lounged on the couch, watching your favorite Netflix show.

You glanced up and smiled at him as he leaned over the couch to look at you. “Hey, Petey.”

“I’m bored.” He commented, glancing between you and the television. “Are you?”

You shrugged. “Maybe a little. Why?” You creased your brows in thought. “What do you have planned?”

“I was thinking about grabbing Wanda and sparring with her but I found you out here instead. What do you say?” H cocked a brow as he watched you think it over.

“Why not?” You shrugged after a few seconds. You turned the television off and told him you would go change and meet him in the training room.

He agreed and made his way down a few floors and stripped off his jeans, revealing a pair of sweatpants. He walked over to the punching bag and started slapping at it until you came inside the room.

“Where is everyone?” You asked, finding it odd that the place looked deserted. Steve and Sam were usually seen in the boxing ring, Natalia and Sharon were usually seen flipping each other, trying to perfect leg swipes.

“I don’t know.” He smiled, putting his discarded jeans on the floor. “New outfit?” He asked, looking at your form.

You nodded.

“I have a deal for you, Y/N,” he said, circling around you, raising his arms in defense and you planted your feet firmly  on the mat.

“What’s that?” you quizzed, throwing an elbow to his chin, though you missed.

“Pin me down and I’ll give you a surprise for a reward,” He bargained, a sly smirk curling at his lip.

“Oh really?” You spoke cockily, landing a sharp jab to his collarbone, causing  groan to fall from his lips.

“Really.” He smirked, swiping his feet and causing you to fall on your ass.

“And if you manage to pin me?” You questioned, raising a brow as you kicked out, causing him to step backwards to avoid  the fall.

You were having fun. You’d been wanting to spar with Pietro for a while now. You liked him, and you were certain you harbored a crush on the man. His silver hair made you smile. You always wanted to reach out and card your fingers through it to see if it was as smooth as it looked.

“Well, we shall see.” He smirked, stepping back to avoid the round house kick to the head from you.

“Piet-” Wanda’s voice was heard as the doors opened. You had your chance and you effectively knocked him onto his back and sat on his stomach, pinning his arms above his head. The pair of you were breathing hard and fst. You were sure your heart would explode as it sped up as Pietro looked into your eyes.

“I’ll come back later.” Wanda spoke, though neither of you were listening.

His mouth opened slightly and you leaned in, hardly blinking for fear he wouldn’t let you lock lips with him. But he leaned his head up and met your own lips. You released his hands and carded your fingers through the man’s hair.  oh! It Was exactly as you imagined it would feel like. It was soft and thin. You gripped it softly as he placed his hands on your waist and squeezed your hips.

You were in heaven as you finally parted, minutes later. A soft smile ghosted on his lips as he rested his head back on the mat beneath him. “Surprise.”

“That was the surprise?” You chuckled, still carding your fingers through his hair.

He hummed in response as his eyes closed again. “Tony said you had a crush on me; he knew I had feelings for you. So, what better way to kiss the girl of my dreams then a bargain, hmm?”

“You’re unbelievable.” you smiled.

“Kiss me again.” He whispered.

And you did.


End file.
